Marcellus Vamos
Marcellus Vamos is a 35-year-old werewolf. He lives in the Gravity Falls Cemetery. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Marcellus "Marcel" Stefan Vamos was born on October 31 to Grace Vamos and Mikael Vamos. Mikael was a full werewolf, and he'd half-way passed this gene down to his son. Marcellus didn't fully become a werewolf until he was 13. He was having a huge party, and invited all of his friends to his party. Ignis Cipher decided to play evil, like his brother Bill, and made Marcel his victim. Ignis placed a single drop of salve into Marcel's punch, and when he drank it, became a full werewolf. It also happened to be the night of the full moon, and when Marcel looked at it, transformed for the first time, and injured all of his friends at the party. Sapiunt scolded Ignis for doing this, because there was no way dream demons could revive werewolves. They had to take Marcel somewhere where he could be hidden from humans, and there was only one place where they could do so: Gravity Falls. As soon as he was brought there, Marcel threw a huge fit, since the full moon was still up. B.L.I.S.S., terrified, sent Marcel to the Gravity Falls cemetery, and put Lyla in charge of Marcel. Lyla put Marcel in a coma, and put an incantation on the cemetery, to make sure if he did break through the coma, he wouldn't any of the Gravity Falls residents. Lila kept him hidden in the ground, until a human with clear sight, Hailey, sensed him and woke him up. Marcel had been in that coma for nearly 15 years, and was overjoyed when Hailey freed him. They gave birth to Cecilia Vamos and Oliver Vamos, but they were both human, and had no traces of werewolf in their bodies. Marcel hated both of them. He refused to raise Hanna and Harry, much to the anger and shock of Hailey. After that, Marcel became known as a beast. He terrorized the Gravity Falls Cemetery, but due to Lyla's incantation, never made it out. He slept during the day, like a bat. When the full moon was out, he was even worse. He has been greatly feared by the citizens of Gravity Falls, and cannot be kept under lock and key. He met his old friend, Una Andris, who hadn't attended the party the night he transformed, about two years ago. She urged him to join the Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, and he did, wanting to do something for his old friend. Early Life Before Marcel turned 13, he was known to be one of the most popular guys in the middle school he attended. He always threw huge parties, and everyone loved them, even though it left his house trashed. He was hated by his teachers for being too random, and not caring enough about his grades. He didn't mind, though, and was never expecting his father to be a werewolf, and for him to have had the gene passed down. He never saw the night when he became a full werewolf coming. Appearance Marcel has dark skin, and black hair. His eyes are as black as the night sky. As a werewolf, he grows black fur, and his eyes turn gold. Alliances *Whitney Miller Enemies *Bill Cipher *Carrie Noell *Dominic Cullen *Matthew Lawrence *Rachel Benedict-Dye (Daughter) Likes *Terrorizing *Being a werewolf *Being feared *Scaring humans *Scaring other supernatural creatures *Being alone Dislikes *Being disturbed *His children *Humans *Dream demons *Shapeshifters Powers/Abilities *Marcel is a werewolf. *Marcel is known for being scary. *Marcel is highly feared. *Marcel can greatly hurt humans. *Marcel is a member of the Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *Marcel can smell when someone is nearby. *Marcel can not be tamed. *Marcel's only weakness is silver. Parents Grace Vamos.jpg|Grace Vamos, Marcel's mother. Mikael Vamos.jpg|Mikael Vamos, Marcel's father. Gallery Marcellus Vamos.jpg Marcellus03.jpg Marcellus04.jpg Marcellus05.jpg Marcellus06.png Marcellus07.jpg Marcellus08.jpg Marcellus09.jpg Marcellus10.jpg|Marcel as a werewolf. Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Thirties Category:American Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member